Qui je suis
by Elira-Alier
Summary: J'ai inventé une Emma, l'imagination non.


**Bonjour, bonsoir. C'est un petit OS, je l'ai écrit comme ça. Je préviens de je suis nulle de orthographe, conjugaison, grammaire. Pardon d'avance. **

* * *

Emma. Une vie résumée en quatre lettres. Que vous dire d'autre sur moi ? Vous voulez réellement connaître mon histoire, vous allez être déçu mais commençons. Je vous parlerais à la troisième personne, car je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Elle avait 18 ans, tombée depuis environ 3 ans dans la dépression, une dépression sans nom, sans cause, sans rien. Elle pensait simplement que la vie n'était pas faite pour elle, elle était une étrangère dans ce monde. Jolie jeune femme, courtisée par la genre masculine, admirée pour sa beauté et sa gentillesse aux yeux de tous. Pourquoi allait-elle mal, très mal, trop mal ? Les gens, l'extérieur, cette société, lui faisait peur, elle avait peur de tout mais souriait, riait, mordait sa vie a pleine dent pourrit dire un pansant à un instant t. Ces instants semblait faux, même si tellement vrai. Étrangeté, il lui arrivait même de s'en vouloir d'aller "bien". Parce que à quoi bon ? Une fois seule, emmitouflée dans son désespoir et ses idées noires, elle allait souffrir, encore comme toujours... Elle n'a. Plus de souvenir de son enfance, plus de souvenirs joyeux, rien que des photos rangées dans des album poussiéreux.  
Être seule est la pire malédiction qu'il puisse exister  
Elle était seule, seule au milieu de la foule. Seule à supporter les pleures qu'elle déclenchait à ses parents se sentant si impuissant devant le malheur de leur fille adorée. Elle leur en voulait d'ailleurs de l'avoir mise au monde.. Ou d'avoir été amoureux l'un de l'autre? Serait-elle jalouse, elle qui disait fièrement, pour ne pas montrer ses cicatrises invisibles aux autres alors qu'ils pouvait essaiment voir son bras gauche mutilée : "Je suis célibataire depuis ma naissance ! " Elle ajoutait un de ses fameux sourire, pas la franc et spontanée qui pouvait illuminer le ciel, mais celui d'Emma : brisée et dévouée.

Je peux vous voir penser, "mais qu'est que l'on peut inventer comme vie, pas d'amourette, rien ? Mensonge".

Elle s'était prit deux râteaux, un nombre insignifiant par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait pu donner. Se demandant si cela n'était pas excessif, elle avait testé, embrassé à se donner envie de vomir toute la journée, puis elle s'était dit que ça remplacerai les scarifications, alors elle avait continuer de jouer, et c'était même trouvé un objet, un jouet, à qui elle lui avait quasiment donné son corps. La raison l'avait rappelée à l'ordre, ce n'était pas elle, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de ce garçon qui l'aimait, elle connaissait la souffrance autant ne pas la partager. Elle avait arrêtée, se sentait sale, et écœurée, un corps masculin était tout qu'elle pouvait détester, elle avait vu l'horreur. Un bon point sortait de tout cela, son attirance qu'elle avait découverte pour les femmes, se confirmait un peu, comment en être sur ? Elle craquait toujours sur elles, était tombée folle d'une d'entre elle et en avait souffert énormément. Homosexuelle, non c'était une femme qui aimait les femmes. Alors pourquoi l'homophobie, les débats de société sur l'homosexualité lui transperçaient le cœur ? Perdu, voilà comment elle définissait tout cela. Malgré tout elle n'avait pas lâche et avait avoué ses sentiment à deux reprise, un miracle venant d'une personne aussi réservée, mais un soulagement, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'est l'amour. " Quand tu le vivras, tu seras que c'est ça." Cette phrase est d'un si précieux conseil non mais vraiment, ça ne va pas sauver les âmes perdues.  
Car oui, sa vie de résumait très simplement, passer ses journées au lit à dormir, ou a errer comme un spectre de pièce en pièce, de fauteuil en fauteuil. Ses semaines étaient animées par ses rendez-vous, chez sa psychiatre et sa psychothérapeute : Madame Mils. Étrangement elle fessait des efforts ces jours là, attention à son apparence, car Regina Mills était canon ! Et quel plaisir de la voir à chaque séance en tallons et robe. Marcher avec grâce, la vouvoyiez et d'entendre le mot "Emma" s'échapper de ces douce lèvres parfaitement misé en valeur. Dès la première séance elle avait remarquée son alliance, puis avait fait des recherches et trouvé un Daniel Mills, qu'est qu'elle croyait que l'on laissait de telle beauté en liberté. Mais au moins elle avait deux à trois rendez-vous par semaine, à pouvoir l'admirer du regard, pour être plus familier la mater.  
L'impossible, c'est ce qui la maintenait en vie, elle avait sa boîte en fer, qu'elle remplissait petit à petit de médicaments. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle avait déjà testé les urgences, et en était ressortie bel et bien vivante.

Que vais-je bien dire de plus.

En ce jour d'hiver, elle ne croyait plus en rien, elle était là, debout, le vent lui griffait la peau, elle était sur un toit, "Mais Quoiqu'elle en dise, Elle aime une fille, Elle se sent au bord du rebord", voilà elle était au rebord, elle avait les pointes de pieds dans le vide. Elle aima, elle Emma, mais pas assez. Elle sauta.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est un peu nul, mais bon, j´aimerai vos avis. **

**Elira.**


End file.
